moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Co myśmy odj*bali cz. 3
LoboTaker powoli zaczęła odzyskiwać świadomość. Niewypowiedziane cierpienia jakie przeszła jej świadomość nadal odciskały swoje piętno- dziewczyna czuła niewypowiedziany ból głowy, bolały ją oczy i uszy. Świat zewnętrzy istniał dla niej tylko połowicznie- jakieś głosy, jakieś szepty, uczucie ściąganych spodni.... Baldanderka spanikowana natychmiast otworzyła oczy i zwijając dłoń w pięść instynktownie uderzyła przed siebie. Syknęła z bólu- walnęła pięścią w metalowe drzwi. - Ała!- zakrzyknęła Baldanderka łapiąc się za obolałą rękę. Dziewczyna rozejrzała się. Była w małym, prostym pomieszczeniu- 3x3 metry, wieszak, siedzenie i drzwi na zamek. Jakby nie patrzeć, przebieralnia. Zrezygnowana LoboTaker westchnęła- musieli ja ogłuszyć i tutaj zaciągnąć. Była lekko zła, ale nie wściekła- w sumie skoro przyjaciele załatwili najtrudniejszą część jaką było dostanie się do Federacji, to ona może się zrelaksować. Aquafobia była u niej silna, więc na basenie weszła by co najwyżej do kolan i to niechętnie. To był główny powód dla którego nie kupiła nawet nigdy stroju kąpielowego. Baldanderka ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. Czuła się dziwnie lekko- jakby zrzuciła z siebie niewielki ciężar. Spojrzała na swoje ręce i spostrzegła, że nie ma na sobie swojego płaszcza, ani nawet koszulki. Z pewnym przerażeniem spojrzała w dół. Tak jak wcześniej nie była wściekła, tak teraz jej wk#rw osiągnął poziom over 9000. Miała na sobie strój kąpielowy! Prosty, jasno-niebieski, dwuczęściowy- co prawda był nieźle dopasowany ale uwydatniał jej kształty które chciała całe życie chować. Do tego był koloru zbliżonego do jej skóry- co w jakiś sposób sprawiało że dziewczyna czuła się jeszcze gorzej. - Który sk#rwysyn?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker, dysząc z zawstydzenia i wściekłości. Ktoś ją przebrał! Nawet nie tyle przebrał co najzwyczajniej w świecie rozebrał i ubrał w coś co dziewczyna ma pierwszy raz na sobie. Wściekła Baldanderka zamachnęła się i ponownie uderzyła w metalowe drzwi. Ręka ją bolała ale wściekła i upokorzona dziewczyna nie przestawała w nie uderzeć- aż za którymś razem lekko wgniecone drzwi wyleciały z hukiem z zawiasów. Trzęsąca się ze wściekłości Baldanderka gotowa była ukatrupić wszystko i wszystkich. - To chyba już ten czas w miesiącu.- usłyszała kobiecy głos Baldanderka. Szatnia basenu w Korundzie przypominała w dużej mierze każdą inną szatnie. Duży korytarz, kilka ustawionych obok siebie przebieralni i szafki na specjalny kod- nic niezwykłego. W samym środku stały przebrane towarzyszki LoboTaker. Strange ubrana była w dwuczęściowy strój stworzony z łusek zabitych przez siebie syren. Stojąca obok Hajsik miała na sobie prosty, czarny, dziecięcy strój jednoczęściowy. Identyczny, acz fioletowy, miała na sobie Insanity. Cała trójka spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na swoja towarzyszkę. Nie tyle z powodu jej wściekłości, bo to nie było nic niezwykłego, ale z normalnego acz dosyć wyzywającego jak na Baldanderkę stroju kąpielowego. Wściekłość nie przeszła LoboTaker, jednak silniejszy był wstyd. Dziewczyna kucnęła, podniosła metalowe, zniszczone przez siebie drzwi i schowała się za nimi. - Gadać kto mnie tak urządził!- zakrzyknęła chowająca się za wgnieconymi drzwiami Baldanderka. Dziewczyny zaśmiały się. - Nie wiem ale gratuluje inwencji.- powiedziała Strange, zarzucając ręcznik na ramię. - Nie wiedziałam że Loboś ma strój.- powiedziała Hajsik, wyciągając z szafki nadmuchiwaną piłkę niemal tak dużą jak ona. - Myślałam że boisz się wody.- dodała od siebie Insanity. - Nie boję, tylko jestem do niej sceptycznie nastawiona!- syknęła Lobo.- I nie zmieniajcie tematu! Kto mnie przebrał, wy cholerne zboczeńce? Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie nawzajem zdziwione. Wszystkie jednak w tym samym czasie wzruszyły ramionami. - Nie mam pojęcia.- powiedziała Hajsik, ledwo utrzymując piłkę w rękach.- Nie wiedziałyśmy nawet że tam jesteś. - Strangu Cię niosła.- zauważyła Insanity. - Jak to niosła?!- krzyczała dalej Baldanderka. Miała ochotę rzucić w dziewczyny tymi drzwiami. - No jak system LoobTaker przestał działać, to trzeba Cię było nieść.- powiedziała piratka.- Wiec się podjęłam zadania. Niosłam Cię do czasu aż Wasieq zaprowadził nas do Proautostrady. Tam Przemek, jako oficjalny Przywódca, użył uprawnień administratora i wyświetlił sylwetki losowych mieszkańców Korundu, potem Mikhaln nas w nich zamienił. - Całkiem fajny środek podróży.- wtrąciła się Insanity. - Lataliśmy w tę i spowrotem trzy razy.- dopowiedziała Hajsik.- To było takie wziuuuuu i juuuuuu i futurystyczność bardzo. - Dobra, rozumiem!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker.- Co było potem? - Włamaliśmy się na basen.- powiedziała Strange. - I co ze mną zrobiliście?- dopytywała się Baldanderka. Piratka wruszyła ramionami. - Ja wiem?- spytała zniechęcona.- Pi#rdolnęłam Cię gdzieś, cholera wie gdzie. Wściekła jak nigdy LoboTaker rzuciła żelaznymi drzwiami z taką siłą, że Strange z pewnością straciłaby głowę, gdyby nie jej nadludzki refleks. Piratka odsunęła się przez co drzwi uderzyły z impetem w szafki za nią, druzgocąc je doszczętnie. - Coś czuje że to miejsce nie wytrzyma naszej wizyty.- powiedziała Hajsik, kładąc się na piłce i odbijając się na niej od ziemi. - Kto mnie przebrał?!- zakrzyknęła LoboTaker. Gdy tylko Baldanderka spostrzegła że nie ma już nic co by ją zasłaniało, kucnęła i zasłoniła klatkę piersiową kolanami. - Ale kiedy my naprawde nie wiemy.- powiedziała Insanity, próbując uspokoić przyjaciółkę.- Nikogo oprócz nas nie było w szatni. - Kto kto to zrobił, duchy?- spytała już nieco spokojniej dziewczyna. - Wypraszam sobię!- usłyszeli nagle głos Smąriusza. Mały Kłobuk leżał na suficie, przyglądając się przyjaciółkom. Nic nie mówiąc, niezauważenie siedział tam Bóg jeden wie jak długo. - Smąriusz!- zakrzyknęły wściekle wszystkie dziewczyny. - No co?- spytał duch. - To damska szatnia!- powiedziała z wyrzutem Hajsik, nadal odbijając się na swojej piłce. - Faceci nie mają tu wstępu!- dodała Insanity. - Ale ja jestem duchem!- odpowiedział na zarzuty Kłobuk.- Chyba umarłem zanim dostałem jakąś płeć! Strange i LoboTaker nie odzywały się. Pierwsza dlatego że nie przeszkadzała jej obecność ducha jej chłopaka- wszystkie dziewczyny były już przebrane, nie było w zasadzie nic niewłaściwiego w jego obecności. Ta druga nastomiast chciała wstać, wybić drugie drzwi i rzucić nimi w ducha- nie miała jednak najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać. Poza tym miała przeczucie że jej atak zwyczajnie przeszedł by przez ciało Smąriusza. - No dobra, przebrałyśmy się, pokrzyczałyśmy, pora na basen.- powiedziała Strange. - Yaaay!- zakrzyknęły dziewczynki i Smąriusz. - Nie ma mowy!- odpowiedziała LoboTaker.- Nie wyjdę tak! Strange westchnęła i przewróciła oczami i odwróciła się do zajętej przez siebie szafki. Grzebiąc w niej trochę po jakimś czasie wyciągnęła drugi ręcznik- długi, czerwony z napisem "Własność prywatna Królowej Elżbiety I". Niewiele myśląc rzuciła nim w Baldanderkę. LoboTaker z zaskoczeniem złapała ręcznik w ręce stwierdzając i spojrzała na Strange. - No co, zakryj się.- powiedziała piratka.- Tylko po wszystkim go wypierz. Męską i żeńską szatnię łączył krótki korytarz prowadzący na sam basen- tam właśnie cała ekipa ponownie się spotkała. Ubrane w stroje kąpielowe Strange, Hajsik i Insanity wraz z zakrytą ręcznikiem LoboTaker były tam pierwsze. Zaraz po nich przyszli mężczyźni. Pierwszy był Przemek, ubrany w niebieskie kąpielówki. Zaraz po nim przybył Mikhaln, ubrany w sięgające kolan spodenki a po nim Serek, który ku zdziwieniu wszystkich również postanowił się ubrać. Na sobie miał jsano-żółte kąpielówki i widać było że smok nie jest przyzwyczajony do ich noszenia. Ostatni przybył Wasieq, którego strój najbardziej wszystkich rozśmieszył. Przypominał trochę ten Mikhalna- też był czarny i sięgał kolan, jednak na kroczu umieszczony był czerwony napis: "Chwała wielkiej Federacji!". Cała ekipa po zebraniu się zaczęła biec w stronę basenu. Widzieli już przed sobą tafle wody, niewiele ich więc już dzieliło od celu. Szybko na prowadzenie wybiegł Przemek, który był już kilka kroków od basenu. Jednak gdy wybiegł z korytarzyka i gotował się do skoku, uderzył w coś. Głowa Przemka zderzyła się z czaszką jakiejś innej osoby, sprawiając że obydwoje z hukiem uderzyli o podlogę. Przyjaciele zatrzymali się momentalnie a zdezorientowany Przemek otworzył oczy. Początkowo sądził że ma przed sobą lustro- osoba na którą patrzył była taka sama jak on. Niebieskie włosy, żółte oczy, podobna budowa ciała- jedynie kąpielówki inne, bo tamta osoba nosiła czerwone. Przemek i siedzący na przeciwko niego osobnik spojrzeli na siebie. Po chwili odskoczyli od siebie, tak gwałtownie jakby poraził ich prąd. - Ty!- zakrzyknął zdezorientowany Przemek. - Ty!- odpowiedział wściekły Arise. Przyjaciele patrzyli na sytuację z wyrazem niemego zadziwienia. Nie zanosiło się jednak na koniec niespodzianek, bowiem z korytarza obok dochodziły również jakieś głosy. Gości w basenie miało więc być więcej. - coś czóję rze strace dzisiaj pracę.- powiedział Wasieq. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures